


Theo's Fart Slut

by orphan_account



Series: Theo's New Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Theo, Eproctophilia, Face Sitting, Face farting, Fart Torture, Farting, M/M, Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Scott, Theo is the real alpha, There's no plot here, ass eating, just weird fetishy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo got the advantage on Scott. Of course he's going to use that advantage against him in the dirtiest way he could think of.





	Theo's Fart Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuskyWolfThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/gifts).



> I want to just say that I have been fucking craving a story like this for like 20 years. I love reading these kind of stories and I completely understand if this isn't your cup of tea. It is a really weird fetish/thing to be in but everyone has a weird fetish (unless you're my friend John who doesn't have fetishes for some reason). Anyways please don't read this if fart sniffing, ass eating, bad mouthing isn't your cup of tea.  
> Oh also it's going to come across that I have something against Scott being the "True Alpha" but that seriously isn't the case. I love Scott so much. This was just some torture that I wanted to see Theo dish out on Scott.  
> Anyways if you got this far please read at your own risk.

Scott doesn’t know how it happened, but Theo somehow tripped him making him land face first on the locker room floor. Then there was a sharp stabbing pain on Scott’s back, and almost immediately Scott’s motor functions were at a standstill. “Well glad to see that worked. I paid good money for that wolf’s bane.” Scott could hear Theo approaching at a menacing pace. “This is going to be fun.” Theo kneels down next to Scott and runs the back of his hand down the True Alpha’s back. “Don’t go anywhere, I need to get some stuff.”

It’s not like Scott could do anything. Scott had a full two minutes before Theo got back, and he still wasn’t able to feel his toes. “Theo, we can talk about this.” Scott began to plead as Theo took Scott’s hands and tied them together. 

“That’s cute. You think you can still talk your way out of this.” Theo leans into Scott’s ear. “You’re not going to want to leave after I’m done.” Theo whispered seductively into Scott’s ear as he tied Scott’s feet together. “Well I think that’s taken care of.” Theo lifts Scott off the ground and carries Scott bridal style to his truck. 

They drove about five minutes, Theo smiling wickedly the whole drive, speaking only when they pull into Scott’s driveway. “Well would you look at that, your mom isn’t home.” Scott growled out at Theo. “Now, now, there won’t be any of that.” Theo takes his clawed index finger down Scott slowly. “I wouldn’t want to hurt my new slave.”

“Get off!” Scott yells, only to make Theo laugh. 

“That’s the plan.” Theo jumps out of the truck and walks around to the passenger side to pull Scott out of the truck. “And if you’re nice enough, I might let you too.” Theo kicks open Scott’s door, bring Scott up the stairs towards the Alpha’s room. “Get comfortable.” Theo says sarcastically as he throws Scott on his bed. After Theo rearranges Scott how he likes, he starts going through Scott’s room.

“Theo whatever you’re about to do, you don’t need to. We can talk about this! Like two normal people. Just let me go.” Scott once again pleads, Theo casually laughs as he walks back towards Scott with chains.

“Scott, what makes you think I want to talk about this.” Theo sits down next to Scott, putting the chains down next to his head. “Now don’t move. This might take a while.” Theo pulls a needle out of his pocket and stabs it into Scott, quickly pumping the liquid into Scott’s veins. “Just in case.” Theo throws out as Scott’s consciousness starts to fade.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+$$$+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

“Oh good you’re awake.” Scott groans as he starts to open his eyes. He is now spread eagle on his bed, feet and hands tied to parts of the bed frame. “Don’t try struggling, I have you on some wolfs bane that fucks with your werewolf strength. Actually, you can struggle if you want. Makes it more fun for me.” Scott glares and growls at Theo. “Aw, poor little alpha wants out? Too bad. I’m the alpha now.” Theo slams his claws into Scott’s leg, Scott biting his lip from howling in pain.

“Well I guess this is where the fun begins.” Theo throws his shirt off and then starts unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, revealing a tight pair of black boxer briefs that doesn’t leave much to the imagination. Scott knew from the smell coming from Theo that those boxer briefs haven’t been changed in a while. “I wanted to do this since I’ve gotten back in Beacon Hills.” Theo jumps onto the bed and sits his ass straight onto Scott’s face, making sure to get Scott’s nose up his clothed crack. “Trust me you’re gonna love this, I’ve been holding this in all day.”

Scott says something, but it’s definitely drowned out by the fart that Theo just let out on Scott’s nose. “Oh god yes.” Theo moans out. “You liking this as much as I am?” Scott tries pulling at the ropes and chains as he is forced to inhale the putrid gas. Theo presses harder into his nose. “I said, are you liking this as much as I am?” Scott continues to refuse to talk as he continues to squirm. “Have it your way.” Theo breathes in and then starts to release another fart, this one quieter than the last, but much more smelly. “God, I can smell that up here, I bet it smells great down there. Like a real alpha.”

It’s taking everything in Scott’s power not to pass out, or puke. “Scott this feels amazing. How’s it feel to smell a real alpha.” Another fart came, this time a whine came from Scott’s throat. “I knew you weren’t an alpha. You’re just a bitch posing in the spot of a real alpha.”

“Please,” Theo ripped another fart, Scott tasting it in his throat. 

“Please what? You want me to take my boxers off?” Theo laughs. “I knew you were loving this.” Theo lifts himself off of Scott’s nose enough to pull his boxer briefs off his ass. “God it smells bad. You’re not going to get this smell off you for days, weeks even.” Theo laughs evilly as he sits his plump ass back onto Scott’s face while Scott was gasping for as much fresh air as he could. Theo was able to catch Scott when his mouth was open, effectively holding his mouth open with his sizeable ass.

“I’m starting to feel bad for you.” Theo farts directly into Scott’s mouth this time. “Although if your dick is anything to go by, you’re definitely enjoying this.” Theo reaches down and starts rubbing Scott’s clothed bulge. “You like it when a big strong alpha holds you down and makes you eat their farts don’t ya?” Scott whined, but secretly he was starting to get into. Especially since Theo was edging him.

“How about I make you a deal.” Theo lifted off Scott’s face a bit to get a better grip on Scott’s dick. “You eat my hole, and I’ll get you off. That sounds fair right? Seeing as you’re getting off on my alpha ass.” Theo farted for a good 10 seconds. “Or I could keep doing this and we’ll be here all night.” 

Scott didn’t want to be here all night, so after weighing his options he reluctantly ran his tongue over Theo’s musky hole. “That’s a good bitch.” Theo began fishing Scott’s dick out of its denim prison. “Would you look at that, not even wearing any underwear. Bet you were out looking to get fucked by a real man. Maybe if you’re a good bitch I’ll let you feel my dick in that little bubble butt of yours.” Scott continues to lick the hairy hole in front of him, hoping that Theo lets him out of this prison soon. 

Theo was slowly stroking Scott’s dick, just enough to get Scott going, but not fast enough for Scott’s liking. “Faster.” Scott begged.

“I knew you were getting off.” Theo laughed menacingly at Scott. “I’ll go faster if you eat my ass right.” Theo uses his right hand to push Scott’s face farther into Theo’s ass. “I want to feel that tongue going into my dirty hole.” Scott obeyed, plunging his tongue into Theo’s hole, just for Theo to fart directly on his tongue. “Oh god yes. Fuck, yes! Taste that fucking hole!” Theo was stroking faster making Scott squirm. “Yeah eat that ass you fucking bitch.”

Scott wasn’t going to make it much longer if Theo kept up this pace. And when did Theo untie his hands. 

It didn’t matter, all Scott knew is that his alpha was there letting him worship his ass. Scott’s hands were now on Theo’s sizeable ass pulling at that ass so Scott could get deeper. “Yeah pull that ass apart, got a present for you.” Theo farted and like that Scott started shooting his load onto Theo’s hand. “There’s a good fart slut. Cumming in your alpha’s hand as you worship my ass.” 

Theo takes his ass off of Scott’s face and turns around so his dick is in Scott’s face. Holding Scott’s face with one hand as he quickly strokes his dick. “Open your mouth bitch.” Scott obediently opens his mouth. “Here it comes.” Theo shoots once, twice, upwards to seven times into Scott’s mouth and face. “You look good covered in your alpha’s cum.” Scott swallows what he can before falling back onto his bed.

Theo climbs on top of Scott and leans in towards Scott’s ear. “Who’s your alpha?”

“You.” Scott reveals his neck submissively. 

That’s the day, Scott became Theo’s fart slut. Becoming the submissive bitch he was made to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was for me and I just decided to share it to you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed. Comments are greatly appreciated. :)  
> 


End file.
